mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book
The Jungle Book (known as Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli (ジャングルブック　少年モーグリ) Janguru Bukku Shōnen Mōguri?) is an Italian-Japanese anime series that was based on the adaptation of Rudyard Kipling's 1894 original collection of stories, The Jungle Book. It aired in 1989, and consists of a total of 52 episodes in a season plus, it was distributed by Mondo TV. The series, a compromise between the original Mowgli stories and the Disney film version, received international acclaim and was aired in different countries around the world. Plot In the jungles of India, an orphaned human infant named Mowgli is taken in by a wolf pack under the sponsorship of the black panther, Bagheera. As Mowgli grows up with his canine family, he finds that he has a lot to learn about life in the jungle under the tutelage of Bagheera and Baloo the Bear. At the same time, Mowgli learns to thrive in his own way as he handles the threat of the tiger, Shere Khan and his minions. Throughout the boy's adventures, there is also the growing mystery of his origins and humanity that would change his life forever. Characters Voice Cast 'Japanese' *Urara Takano - Mowgli *Banjou Ginga - Baloo *Hiroya Ishimaru - Bagheera *Issei Futamata - Tabaqui *Mari Yokoo - Luri *Masaru Ikeda - Alexander *Miki Itou - Kichi *Shigezou Sasaoka - Shere Khan *Youko Matsuoka - Akru *Yuusaku Yara - Vermillion *Yuzuru Fujimoto - Akela *Ai Orikasa - Lala *Akiko Yajima - Meshua (a.k.a. Jumeirah) *Akio Ohtsuka - Sandah *Asami Mukaidono - Baloo's mother *Bin Shimada - Nil (a.k.a. Sanjay) *Daisuke Gouri - Hathi *Eken Mine - Boggy *Hideyuki Umezu - Dusty *Ikuya Sawaki - Chill/Linda's Father *Kazue Ikura - Kichi's mother *Keaton Yamada - Kaa *Kenichi Ogata - Buldio *Masahiro Anzai - Bacchus *Masashi Hirose - Tha *Michihiro Ikemizu - Mowgli's father *Naoko Watanabe - Linda *Norio Iwanoto - Bunt (a.k.a. Grizzle) *Ryuuji Saikachi - Fargas *Shigeru Nakahara - Sura *Tomoko Numakata - Mowgli's mother *You Yoshimura - Log *Yuko Sasaki - Sally 'English' *Julian Bailey - Mowgli *A.J. Henderson - Baloo *Arthur Grosser - Bagheera *Pauline Little - Lala *Sonja Ball - Sura *Suzanne Glover - Kichi *Terrence Scammell - Kaa/Tabaqui *Walter Massey - Akela/Alexander *David Hemblen - Shere Khan *Rick Jones - Jocko/Dusty *Kathleen Fee - Luri/Meshua *Jean Fontaine - Jumeirah *Vlasta Vrana - Grizzly *Liz MacRae - Additional Voices *Mark Hellman - Additional Voices 'Hindi' * Vinod Kulkarni - Alexander/Niyander *Nana Patekar - Shere Khan *Uday Sabhnish - Bagheera *Uncredited - Kamlakar Sontake, Deepa Sahi, Virendra Saxena, Uday Sabhinash Music The Japanese opening and closing themes, "Get UP ~Aio Shinjite~ (Get UP ~I Believe in Love~)" and "Chikyuu No Ko (地球の子 lit. "Child of the Earth") are sung by the Japanese vocalists Toshiya Igarashi and Shiori Hashimoto respectively. Music from the Japanese version of Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics was recycled for the Anime. The French version features similar opening and closing themes. The English opening and closing themes, "Wake Up" and "A Child is learning", are both sung by the American vocalist Suzi Marsh. The anime was dubbed into Hindi and was broadcast as "The Jungle Book" by DD National in India during the 1990s, from 1993 till 1994 throughout the run. The Hindi version of the title song, Jungle Jungle Baat Chali Hai (जंगल जंगल बात चली है), was very popular. It featured original music by Vishal Bhardwaj and lyrics by Gulzar. Languages These are the Japanese and English versions of The Jungle Book: The Adventures of Mowgli (Janguru Bukk Mowgli/Shōnen Mowgli). *'English:' The Jungle Book: The Adventures of Mowgli *'Central Kurdish:' Mowgli: The Jungle Boy. ماوکلی ڕۆڵەی دارستان *'Spanish:' Mowgli: El libro de la selva *'French:' Mowgli: Le Livre de la Jungle *'Danish:' Junglebogen *'Dutch:' Mowgli: Jungle Boek *'Finnish:' Mowgli: Viidakkokirja *'German:' Das Dschungelbuch - Die Series *'Greek:' Το Παιδί της Ζούγκλας *'Tamil (India):' Jungle Book (ஜங்கிள் புக்) *'Hindi (India):' The Jungle Book (जंगल की कहानी) *'Malayalam (India):' Jungle Book (ജംഗിൾ ബുക്ക്) *'Norwegian:' Jungelboken/Mowgli *'Polish:' Mowgli: Ksiega Dzungli *'Hungarian:' A dzsungel könyve *'Swedish:' Mowgli: Djungelboken *'Telugu (India):' Mowgli (మౌగ్లి) *'Arabic:' Mowgli: The Jungle Boy. ماوكلي فتى الأدغال *'Bengali (India):' বাঙ্গালী *'Hebrew:' מסיפורי ספר הג'ונגל *'Italian:' Il libro della Giungla *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Mogli: O Menino Lobo Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Animated television series Category:Anime series Category:The Jungle Book